


[Podfic] Pounded in the Butt by My Yuletide Tags

by Readbyanalise010



Category: TINGLE Chuck - Works, Tingleverse
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Millionaire author Buck Trungle is suffering from severe writer’s block, so he decides to sign up for a fandom writing challenge and get his mojo flowing again. However, what will he do when his fandom tags become sentient and confront him in his home?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pounded in the Butt by My Yuletide Tags](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951296) by [glasskites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasskites/pseuds/glasskites). 



Cover Art by the real MVP, akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTingleverse%5D%20Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTingleverse%5D%20Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:28
  * [M4B](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BTingleverse%5D%20Pounded%20in%20the%20Butt.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:10:28

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The last of my Yuletide Tingler podfics is finally up! Thank you to everyone who made this possible: TheMuseCalliope, glasskites, girlwithabubblegun, RsCreighton, and vassalady!
> 
> Song is: What What (In the Butt) by Samwell


End file.
